Night Time at the Kamijo Household
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: A look into a night with Nowaki and Hiroki.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Time at the Kamijo Household**

**OK, second one-shot…..thing going on. This will make sense as soon as I figure out how to write it. Please review and be kind**

**Again I don't own junjou romantica….. unfortunately.**

Hiroki lied awake in the bed that, to him, was way to big for one person. He sighed as he rolled over to find an empty space, Nowaki was on night shift witch had came as a surprise to Hiroki as they had become less frequent during their 13 year relationship, 6 of those years they have been happily married.

Hiroki sighed again and rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep no matter how exhausted he felt or how badly his body demanded that he close his eyes and dream, he just couldn't. Not without Nowaki. It surprised him to no end the fact that he needed the brat so badly just so he would have the will to do many simple things, such as sleeping.

As if Nowaki had heard his thoughts, he entered the room. Hiroki sat up and switched the bed lamp and watched Nowaki sheepishly grin at him, half way through taking off his white doctor's coat.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Hiroki let out a quiet ha, "You know damn well that I can't sleep when you have night shift."

Nowaki smiled, "Just making sure. Remember when we first started living together and whenever I got home from late-shift, you would always yell at me for waking you up."

Hiroki laughed with Nowaki as he watched him get ready for bed. What Nowaki had said had been partly true, he did yell at him for coming in so late but even back then, Hiroki never really slept well without Nowaki.

Once Nowaki was changed he crawled into bed, reached over to turn the lamp off and happily spooned Hiroki from behind. But Hiroki was in no mood for spooning with his husband tonight.

Hiroki turned round in Nowaki's arm and gently kissed his lips, and was very happy when Nowaki responded. Soon the kiss became more passionate and Nowaki was above him, holding himself up with one hand as the other crept slowly up his pyjama top.

Hiroki moaned in the kiss as Nowaki rubbed his nipple, he bucked his hips to relive the pressure that had been growing for god knows how long against Nowaki, happy to find that Nowaki was just as needy as he was.

He watched with desperate eyes as Nowaki reached over to the side to retrieve to lube that had been safely hidden in the draw. Nowaki dug around for it until…

KNOCK KNOCK

The timid knock could easily be ignored but they both knew better. Hiroki let out a low groan, god it had been too long since they had been passionately connected, but he couldn't really complain. He would happily give up all of their 'nights' together again because the timid knockers were much more important.

Nowaki gave Hiroki a sad smile before he stood up and walked to the door, Hiroki once again sat up and switched the bedside lamp on, watching as Nowaki opened the door.

There stood three of the five most important people in his life, Jomei, the eldest at 5, Maeko and Mamoru, the 3 year old terror twins. Hiroki smiled as he looked at the three, noticing Maeko held her teddy in one arm while holding Jomei's hand in the other. They all wore the pyjamas Hiroki had put them in earlier that night. He smiled as he watched Nowaki talk to them, inside he was glad that Daisuke was still asleep in his crib.

Nowaki looked at Hiroki and smiled, "Seems that we have company tonight Hiroki, you don't mind do you?"

This hadn't been the first time that they had decided to crash with him and Nowaki, and he would wonder about the day that they stopped and how he would cope. Even though his and Nowaki's sex life had taken a huge hit, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright, everybody in."

Nowaki shifted himself so he was once again spooning Hiroki from behind while Jomei, Maeko and Mamoru settled themselves into a comfortable spot, Maeko tightly hugging her teddy and snuggling herself against Hiroki, while Jomei and Mamoru lied on their backs, both snoring slightly as they quickly fell back asleep.

Nowaki gently kissed Hiroki's neck. "I think they should spend this weekend with your parents, don't you think Hiroki?"

Hiroki smiled as he closed his eyes, "As long as you're going to be here, I guess they can go. God knows how they'll sleep without us."

**TBC**

**Ok, for all those wondering about the name, I think Nowaki should marry into Hiroki's family name because Nowaki is an orphan and…… well I wanted him to have a family and now he's part of the Kamijo family. There will be a chapter 2.....yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK…..heres chapter 2 of 'Night Time at the Kamijo Household' and I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the first but oh well**

**I would like to thank** **Saya Inoue, JunJouVampire and luluiscrazy for giving me such nice reviews for the first chapter (BOW) THANK YOU!!!!**

**OK HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 2**

Hiroki never thought silence could freak him out as much as it did right now. It had been a very busy morning. First he had called his mother and managed to ask her, over the screaming of breakfast, if she could have the kids over.

"OH Hiroki-chan, we would love to have them over. Oh I haven't seen my lovely grandchildren in such a long time."

"Mum, it's only been…. **– JOMEI SIT IN YOUR SEAT AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!-**… sorry 'bout that mum."

"Ha ha, you were exactly the same Hiroki. What time will your father pick them up?"

Around lunch time, Hiroki's father showed up. Hiroki didn't have work today but Nowaki did, which meant that when Nowaki left for work that morning, Hiroki was left alone with four children, one which needed to be changed every hour or so. To say Hiroki was happy to see his father and help pile in three screaming children and one crying would be an understatement. He was ecstatic, finally some peace.

But he never imagined it would be like this. 5 years of screaming children had finally done its damage and, before he loved the silence, now it just down right freaked him out. He had read for an hour or so before he got irritated, he then decided to do some cleaning but that failed to ease him. In the end, he sat on the couch with the TV on, staring into space, waiting for Nowaki to come home later in the afternoon.

All he could think about were the kids, how they were doing, what were they doing, why his mother hadn't called him up the minute they got there demanding he take the brats back. He let out a loud sigh, he finally understood how his mother felt the day he left home, it scared him that they weren't here where he could watch them, to yell at them when they do something naughty or listen to their laughs as they watch his go red in the face.

He shifted slightly. The silence that was once a pleasure to him was now absolutely unbearable. He could not wait for Nowaki to come home to fill the silence. He didn't know how long he sat there but when he looked over at the clock it was 5:34, Nowaki would be home in less than half an hour.

Hiroki rock himself up from the couch and decided to make dinner, something simple and quick. He looked around the kitchen and the first thing he saw was one of Daisuke's many dummies, which he enjoyed throwing at Nowaki. Hiroki reached over to it and ended up sitting at the dinning table, just fiddling with the dummy in his hands. He was so absorbed with the dummy he didn't hear Nowaki come in.

Nowaki walked into the kitchen, leaded against the doorframe and stared at Hiroki. He felt the same as Hiroki, the lack of little screams announcing his arrival home was unnatural and unnerving. Nowaki sighed loud enough to get Hiroki's attention, making the older man jump a little and turn to face him.

"Are you alright Hiro-san?"

Hiroki let out a deep breath "This really doesn't feel right, does it Nowaki."

Nowaki smiled as he walked over to Hiroki, kneeling down to face him properly. He leaned in and gently kissed Hiroki's lips "You know, we're alone tonight..." another kiss "… we have the whole house to ourselves…" gentle nipping at his neck "… I think we should make good use of our time alone."

Hiroki groaned "You lock the door, I'll get the bed ready."

They both moved fast. Nowaki ran to the door while Hiroki ran to the bedroom, quickly digging in the draw for the lube. Nowaki was in bed before Hiroki could get the lube out. As soon as the lube was out, the clothes were gone.

The room was filled with groans and pants, Hiroki clawed at Nowaki's back as they dry humped each other. Nowaki reached over for lube when…..-

***RING RING***

All actions stopped as the phone rang.

"Hiro-san, I've got to answer the phone."

"No…."

"It could be the hospital. I'm sorry Hiro-san."

Nowaki groaned in frustration as he lifted himself from the bed. Hiroki watched Nowaki's naked body leave the bedroom, then flopped his body against the bed and moaned. He waited for Nowaki to come back and tell him he had to go to the hospital, how he would make it up to him somehow. He didn't want Nowaki to make it up for him, he had had the worst and loneliest day he ever thought possible, and now Nowaki had to go to hospital on their only day away from the kids.

Nowaki finally popped his head in the doorframe, "Hiro-san, It's for you."

Hiroki let out an irritated sigh _'Ok, be nice.'_

"Hello"

"HI DADDY…NO I'M ON DA PHONE!!.... AH GIVE IT...-"

Nowaki moved close to Hiroki to hear what was going on.

"DADDY"

'Give me back the phone Jomei.'

"SHUSH MAMORU, I'M TALKIN' TO DADDY"

'Jomei let me talk to daddy… HI DADDY"

"Hello Maeko, what are you doing"

"DADDY!"

'Maeko, maybe you should let Grandma talk to daddy.'

"OK BYE DADDY!"

"Hello Hiroki, I hope you aren't busy"

"Actually mum, I am a bit busy."

"Well, the kids wanted to say hello."

'HI DADDY!!!'

Hiroki laughed with Nowaki, had made their day.

**The End**

**DONE….. Wow this chapter isn't as good as the last one… OH in your wondering about the multiple speeches, it's the kids talking in the background… you know when your talking on the phone and you hear voices on the otherside, that's it.**

**Anyway, I will be doing more of these and maybe try to do a terrorist one… like I said, try. Anyway, rate, review and enjoy.**


End file.
